Placeholder name
So, I was contemplating making this for a while, so I finally decided to make this. Prologue 66 million years ago, It is the end of the Creatacous: A lone pterosaur is eating the remains of a young sauropod. A mosquito lands on the animal, eating his blood before flying of. A small Troodontid sees the swarm before leaping up and eating a few individuals, knocking the mosquito that fed on the giant pterosaur of course, and into some tree sap. She desperatly tries to escape,gasping for breathasshe inevitably sufficates in the sap. 1 year later. The pterosaur has begun to look for his first mate, watching some older males courting multiple females. All of them are then blinded by an object falling to Earth, but seemingly doing nothing. An hour passes,and the poor pteosaur has not found a mate yet. Then a heavy wind sets in, blowing away the entire flock of pterosaurs. The young male struggles, flapping feebly before a tree smacks into his neck. The animal gives a single pained squak as death sets in. But his existance was not in vain, as that one mosquito would await, trapped in amber for millions of years, before the pterosaur would finally be given a son. One week after the Isla Nublar incident: The Island lays almost completely abandoned by man. But activity starts in the Hatchery. A pair of Proceratosaurus have found the abandoned eggs, and have eaten most of them. A large Herrarosaurus suddenly burst into the room, causing the scitish Proceratosaurus to run out of some side doors. The Herrarosaur growls at her prey getting away, before deciding some eggs would make it up. One of the eggs then begins hatching, and a young creature pops out, causing the Herrarosaur to open her maw and almost devour the hatchling, before a dart hits her neck. She roars in suprise before running at the intruders. The men quickly shut the door on the mad beast, who then falls into a tranquilized slumber. The hatchling chirps, before the men grab her, shove her in a cage, and take her to a boat. The men above say some strange nonsense: "How much is Biosyn paying us for, we've already lost three guys to the rex alone?" "Five million dollars." One of the Proceratosaurus chirped, as it's mate gave it a nuzzle, looking for a way out of this situation. Four Herrarosaurs roar in anger, the largest sleeping by their feet. Two Baryonyx give angry growls, as four Parasurolophus and five Gallimimus roar from their cage, as a Triceratops and a Stegosaurus continue their tranquilized slumber. The men finally come back down, a juvenile Dilophosaurus hissing from it's cage. One of the men suddenly started yelling "Get this boat running!! Hurry it's coming!!!! An angry roar and gunfire quickly drowned out the screams, before a crunch was heard. Finally the gunfire stopped, and the roars were quiter now. More yells were heard though, and they sounded angry: "What the hell were you thinking, angering the rex like that, Jerry's dead because of you!!!" "I had to, to get this." They came back down, a juvenile Tyrannosaurus drugged in a cage...